undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Robbie Starn (DW)
The Warehouse |family=Jessica Scrap |friends=Sally Grace Flake Cooper Yaz Abreham Sabrina Carlos |rivals=Unknown |romances=None |portrayedby=Drew Van Acker |theme=None |firstappearance=Issue 1 |lastappearance=N/A |created_by=AmazingPurry }}Robbie is a character first introduced in Issue 1 of Dead Weight. He is the twin brother of Jessica. He serves as one of the main protagonists in the series and the first we are introduced too. After the loss of his home, Robbie survives alongside his sister and manages to become intertwined with Flake's Camp. Soon, Robbie and his new friends are on the road again and, after the death of his sister, Robbie becomes closed off and more recklessly independent. Before The Apocalypse It's unknown what happened in Robbie's life before the apocalypse started, he had a sister, Jessica and a dog Scrap. Dead Weight The Warehouse, Grace and Sabrina Robbie's home, The Warehouse, is attacked by a horde of the undead forcing him and his siter Jessica to flee. After travelling for hours, they eventually come across a gas station but run into Grace and Sabrina who take Robbie and Jessica back to their camp. City Conflict The Horde The Specifics, Death and Breakdown Killed Victims *Oli *Scrap Starn *Numerous counts of zombies Personality Robbie is laid back and rather carefree. He tries his best to please those around him and protect them whenever necessary. He is caring and respectful and will do anything for those he cares about. After the death of his sister, Robbie becomes more recklessly independent and emotionally closed off from his friends and even turns to alcohol to attempt to numb his pain. Changes In the Dead Weight rewrite, Robbie is more able to do things for himself as his previous incarnation had broken his leg sometime before the beginning of the story. Relationships Jessica Robbie cares very much about his sister, Jessica. Despite it being the end of the world they still find time to joke around and help each other through situations. It is known that Robbie would do anything to protect her and he is crushed when she dies. Grace Grace is strangely fond of Robbie, she enjoys his presence and tries to get to know him as much as she can. She wants him to feel at home in the new camp. Grace has saved his life on numerous occasions and they always have eachother's backs. Sabrina Upon first meeting, Sabrina seemed aggressive, although Robbie had high hopes about his new allies and they seem to have developed a mutual respect and trust in each other, when they first spoke he tried to get to know her, although Sabrina showed her cold, unsociable side pretty fast. Robbie appeared to break her shell pretty easily, but not for long. Flake Robbie and Flake became friends quickly, Flake trusts him and this trust is reassured when they go out on a supply run together. Drake Not much is known about Robbie and Drake's relationship, although it can be assumed they're on good terms with each other, It's unknown how Robbie feels about Drake after he refused to let Robbie's group inside the camp, almost leading to Robbie's death. Trivia *Robbie is the last known surviving member of the Starn family. * * Category:Dead Weight Category:Dead Weight Characters Category:Characters